Chat noirs end
by Theverylastauthor
Summary: Chat has been akumatized and knows who ladybug is under the mask. They are pinned Together in a bloody fight of all out anger and frustration stay tuned for the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

chats claws struck out of the darkness. Slicing across ladybugs arm. Blood forming at the four cuts in her arms.

"LOOKS LIKE YOUR LUCK FINALLY RAN OUT M,LADY! OR SHOULD I SAY PRONCESS?! IS THAT BETTER!?

AM I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" His purple and black eyes screaming at her as he took out his staff and split it into to smaller staffs. Making two sticks.

"chat... How did you- "

"KNOW!? Maybe try not transforming in my house! Or are you still gonna blabber and drool at the mouth for me!?

 **IM TIRED OF PLAYING CAT AND MOUSE MARRINETTE THE GAME ENDS HERE! NOW GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS**!"

"CHAT STOP YOUVE BEEN AKUMATISED JUST CALM DOWN"!

chat noir jumped high and raised his batons. Slamming them into the ground where ladybug was standing. She dogged to the right. Trying to recover as cat extended the stick and slammed it into her body with every

muscle he had.

" **STRIKE THREE! YOUR OUT!** " He said dashing towards her as she hit the wall Grabbing both her arms and pinning her to the wall.

"CHAT! Lemme go!" He tightened his grip as his claws sunk into her wrists.

"princess" his voice was now low "why aren't you fighting? I'm giving you a CHANCE!" He threw her by the wrists. She landed on the floor, sliding away from the newly formed cat.

"chat stop please-"

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'm sick of IT! JUST GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS BEFORE I BREAK EVERY MEASLY BONE IN YOU GODDAMN BODY!"** His voice now aggressive. This was no longer cat noir

 **"The names anti noir. CATACLYSM!"**

"Chat stop this please." Ladybugs eyes were filled with sadness. Fighting back tears.

his Sprinted forward. Pouncing on her and trying to set his cataclysm claws into her face. He missed and hit the floorboards.

the boards rotted and vanished around them. They began to fall.

Ladybug snatched onto a jagged piece of metal with her yo yo.

 **"Oh no you don't mlady** " he arced his finger towards the string and and vanished. He kicked her down towards the next floor and jumped to the wall. His claws digging into the cement floor as he slid down.

" Chat stop please. Just stop." She pleaded as he walked forward, a spasm of pain shooting through her chest.

" **How about no ladybug. Now I know who's under that mask I don't need to love you anymore."**

She walked backwards as he slowly walked towards her.

 **This is to easy hawk moth. How about you have some fun to?"** The hawk moth outline appeared over his face as he took out his stick, spinning it with his fingers as he extended it into a staff.

"Chat noir I don't wanna hurt you just give me the AKUMA possession."

"Well I want to hurt you princess and since I know who you are I think it's only fair I showed you who I was."

He released his transformation but plagg was nowhere to be seen.

ladybug stared at the akumatized victim standing in front of her.

"Adrien?" She said her voice soft.

"in the flesh mlady" he said as his transformation over came his body. Colours of red black purple green grey and white swirled around his body. Coiling gripping and yanking onto his Limbs and spreading all around him. his teeth grew sharper and his tail had a spike at the end.

"Now I know you don't want to hurt me but I **REALLY** wanna hurt you princess. So give me your earrings or I may as well either kill myself or kill you, your choice marinette."


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug swung a kick towards his torso.

Chat noises caught her leg in his clawed hands

" **Much better purrincess** " he said as he elbowed into her outstretched leg. Screamed in pain as he let go of her leg

" **But not good enough** " he said walking towards the limping girl. For the first time Marinette felt

scared.

"chat.."

" **Not gonna work mlady** " he thrusted his clawed hand at her arm. Pulling her close.

" **You know,the thing I wanted when I was akumatised was marinette or ladybug. Now I know,that they are one. Someone's stopping me from having you."** Ladybug was feeling so much during this time. Hatred to hawk moth, sympathy for chat, longing for Adrien and missing both of her blondes.

 **"So tonight is a special night. Hawk moth will have his earrings and ring he wants so badly,and I'll have what I've always wanted.**

 **You"** he loosened his grip on her wrists as they stood there in the middle of the room. Was he being gentle to her? Was chat trying to hug her? chat nads released their grip on the girls bleeding wrists. And slowly went towards her shoulder blade. Tugging her close so he could whisper in her ear.

" **Please just give me the earrings, please marinette. It's all I ask would never hurt her.** "

"You already have hurt her chat. Your delusional mind from being akumatised isn't helping you see things straight, please..."

she was trying to help till. She kneed him in the stomach with the aching leg. Kicking him backwards sending him sliding.

she released her transformation and told tikki to hide some where in the building. Chat was no longer in a soppy mood. His rage getting the better of him. She hid some where behind a pillar as a black cat looking looking for her.

 **Oohh mariiiiiiii"** he said in a sing song voice **"where are you hiding princess? I just wanna talk"** he spoke touching a pillar making it disappear( he can use cataclysm as many times as he likes.) **"I know your hiding my damsel in distress"**

Marinettes heart was pounding against her damaged rib cage forcing a spam of pain and a groan of agony to shoots through her.

Chats ears picked this up and smiled a "Chloe" towards the pillar she was behind. " **Oh purrincess... what if I were to tell you that your life is the cats meow"** he didn't here a groan or a rolling of the eye sigh. Just...

whimpering?

meanwhile in Adriens akumatized brain. A goldy locks was trapped in chains, on his knees screaming for marinette to run and not look back.

the shackles and chains jangled as he tried to loosen his arm. But to no avail.

It wasn't Adrien that was akumatised.

It was the ring plagg was in. Making this demon of a form.

plagg... The blonde said in sadness. Crying out for his little black Kwami.

"Stop"

 **AND BOOM! PLOT TWIST! I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking but this is all my mind can come it with right now. Unfortunately even I don't understand how my mind works TT_TT. I hope you guys like this. I could really use some help coming up with cat puns though. (Cause my jokes are good... Not) any way bye!**


	3. Authors note Sorry i

Hey guys I've just came up with a name for Akumatised Adrien and plagg. I was thinking about All the homework I would get today (whilst in maths class... **Big friggen mistake last author** ) and I thought of Hakuna matata and then I thought

AKUMA cat-Anna

either that or something involving cats, and Adrien,plagg and AKUMAS

give me some ideas and I'll put your pen name in that chapter you help me out on.

thanks for reading this I will have purrfect start and chat noirs end chapters 3 for both of the, coming out soon


	4. Chapter 3

The chains around Adrien grew tighter as they coiled around him forcing him to watch. His nose was ruined by the scent of imaginary Camembert as mountains of the stuff piled up in Adriens akumatized mind. His eyes fixed on horror at the sight of marionettes elbow Slowly peeking from behind the pillar. He had given up hope now. His chains started to loosen,so he could sit back and watch his princess be teared in half by the akumatised plagg.

he had given up on everything. The akuma wasfinally ready to take away every last piece of his mind.

"Marinette" he groaned as the the chains once more grew tighter. Coiling around his limbs,restraining his muscles from even flexing.

.

Plagg and Adrien( AKUMA cat-Anna if you would like to) saw marionettes shoulder knowing she was gonna look that way.

Fuck it let's call him cat Blanc. He left to the wall dug his nails down the wall to draw her attention as he slowly lowered himself to the ground with an ear splitting sound of metal on some kind of cat claw.

"do I have your attention now?" He said With his tail in his hand as he began to swing it round and round.

"if you don't mind but kitty needs a miraculous." He strode over to her as she back her purse in her hands. Chat grabbed the purse and ripped it off of her. He flung it across the room as it hit the wall with a thud and drop.

"I think I've squashed a ladybug" . His wide smirk beamed through as marinette felt the cold bricks in the wall as she began to move sideways. Chat was still following her every move. Taking his time with it all. He wanted fun, and this was his play date

Marinette was stunned at this all. Adrien. Her partner HER kitty! We're the people she had to fight. She Lunged forward as she jutted her knee out and Pummeled it into chats ribs. He fell back in pain as Blood began to drop onto the floor. His devilish smile shine through as he wiped the blood away."your gonna pay for that"

his claws came through, his and lurched forward and grabbed her thigh. He dragged his nails over her skin as he kept and iron grip on her leg. He got off his knees and released her thigh. He smiled as she stumbled back and clutched her aching knee. He knelt down to become eye level with her as marinette desperately tried to crawl away but was stopped as he began to wrap a bandage round her Thigh.

"I, not that cruel m,lady. You'll need your strength if we are to rob a cheese store." He stared at her as his eyes turned into slits. Blood was still dribbling down his chin but wasn't flowing out. She didn't understand what happened to him. She was

hopeless.

 **I know this one is a little short but it's been a little tough for me lately so this is the best I can do. Feel free to leave you review**


	5. Chapter 4 secrets unraveled

the way he moved was different. He graciously moved as the energy flowed through him. His eyes had a sliver of red pouring into the slits of his pupils. Of course he was different was marinette thinking, he was never going to be the same again, but she knew for a start she couldn't sense it, it felt as if there was no AKUMA to purify, nit one.

Chat bounded across the rooftops, stopping to twist his body round to face marinette, who was starting to get up

"princess I didn't really want to rob a cheese shop, I've grown to become more than a super hero, or a hero in general, our miraculous ' are not from this world or this reality, Kayos told me himself." Chat said as he began to slowly walk around the roof. Pride filled every step with his cocky walk,

"Kayos was practically a demon he was worse than hawkmoth he almost destroyed everything, since there wasn't an AKUMA to destroy i couldn't cleanse anything, I just want Adrien back"

The smile fell off his face and that's when he did what had to be done. A cane with a clear flass spree at the top formed out of his hand as black butterflies swarmed from his hands, his mask and everything changed and a hawk moth miraculous appeared on his chest.

"Kayos isn't from our world and he is east to help. He has saved our reality more times than we can count. I've seen it lady bug, he showed me, he did it all with help. He is not evil he is just misguided,"

"just like you Adrien"

"oh quit with the dramatic tone marinette, it's over for you and over for this city. Paris will fall. You must join me and Kayos to save it from his enemies and the world beyond that"

marinette limped towards him he earrings in her left hand, a hand with scars and cuts flowing over it, such a powerful girl that ours fall so easily.

"on the news. Two years ago, a boy with the same powers as Kayos and the same name as him, he was different though, he didn't have his cane. Or his tidy hair or his elegant suit, but it was him wasn't it? He destroyed so many things,"

" but after that he saved us all from the lunatic cyborg."

marinette could feel the strength returning and tiki healing her,

she stood up straight with no more limp.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I will not help you'"

Adrien sneered. Looking away from her, the cane forming the butterflies into a tentacle.

"The. You have doomed our reality to its death, which means your against mankind and everyone else, you stand with evil, you stand" he paused and looked over his shoulder "against me"

and then Ne turned, anger flaring in those beautiful eyes, he twirled the cane around his head and pointed it at her, and the black writhing tentacle shot towards her. It split in every direction as it swarmed around her, latching and coiling around her. Chat flicked the cane to his left without effort and marinette was hurtled onto another roof, her head hit the concrete roof as it violently jerked, she tumbled towards the edge. Flailing as she tried to stop herself...

but it was no use.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS EPISODE, WANNA LEARN ANOUT KAYOS? The. Read a purrs ect start and my new book that isn't fan fiction,page turner immortal sins, remember this is a crossover of my old book series I made as a kid and the world of ours so stay tuned


	6. Chapter 5 bloodshed

Chat came at her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up and throwing her into another building.

"adrien stop this-"

" **I AM NOT ADRIEN! Isn't it obvious the cheese fantasy the the new look? I akumatized myself, Kayos saved Adrien, but nobody saved me. You already know don't you, how we could've gotten the hawk moth miraculous? Come on guess** "

Marinettes eyes widened in fear and shock "no"

"yes"

"no"

 **" I found out who he was when you, we both came back to the land of the living and for what? YOU DONT GET IT! Adrien I can't let lose one of kayos' pals did something to me and I can't bring Adrien back, I became akumatized instead, I live on in Adrien, but the problem was, whatever they did to me, to him, to us, we got more powers, we are stir ver and we have more to gain now."**

He looked down at her and immediately stopped smiling when he saw her put the earrings on, she transformed immediately and leaped out , her feet catching him in the chest as she sent him sprawling, he slammed his moth cane into the ground and took out his baton, his cane dispersed and he brought out his second baton.

 **"Come and get me... Princess"** he tossed his other baton at her and made his other one Into a staff. He twirled it round his head as he began to circle ladybug. She knew this time he was gonna go all out, thus time he wasn't afraid of killing her. Plagg had lost it and she had lost Adrien, all the more reason to beat him down where he stood.

he lunged at her and slammed his staff in her direction, but she deflected it by raising her baton and wusing her yo yo to yank herself out of harms way, the second she tried he pummelled the side of her waist with the side of his staff, which knocked her against the wall and sent her falling to the ground.

she twisted her hips and slapped her foot out as it snagged against his legs and tripped him over, he landed on his knees and swung his elbow into her chin and sent her head ricocheting against the wall.

chat got up immediately and brought the staff down on ladybug who Brough her arms up to protect her face. Hit after hit he bombarded her arms with whacks and hits. Her arms finnally gave way and she rolled out of the way as his staff hit the roof, cracking the floor where it landed. He looked up to her as she spat blood, he swung his left fist and she ducked under to return a knee to the stomach, he slouched over and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to land a sucker punch at his jaw.

something gave way and ladybug heard something crack, then snap completely as chat bent her wrist the other way. He muster all his strength into one kick that pushed her off the roof he ran at her and grabbed her shoulders, rested his feet on her chest and kicked her down, using his staff to not hit the floor. He extended it towards her and she grabbed it with were good hand and wretched it from his grasp

"Play nice kitty" it shrank into a little metal stick and she hurtled it away.

 **"Alright now I'm pissed"** he came at her and she grabbed his tail and flung him into the wall of the alleyway. She got above him and started to get a couple of good licks in, her wrist had healed soon enough and she began to crunch in from all sides. He laughed through it all and his tail coiled around up, then the spikes came together to form a long shard of metal he plunged it through her back and it came out her stomach.

She stopped immediately and looked down in horror. Her warm blood trickled down her suit and mixed with ground and her suit, it dripped and fell on chats suit, he removed the shard and the tail fell down.


	7. Chapter 6 Done With The Dead

Marinette's blood trickled over the brick alleyway floor, darkening her suit. She slumped over To the side As she desperately clung at the hole in her chest. Noir leaped off, scaling a pipe towards the roof. His black leather legs swung over and firmly planted onto the Tiles, looking over his shoulder he wiped the blood,off his tail and walked off, in search of a new Rivalry.

marinette didn't get why he didn't take her earrings. Why hawk moth was gone, why cat could've done this. Slowly she felt the hole begin to shrink, her blood reversed its stream and began to slither back to her, the hole closed up and the Crimson water around

her evaporated back into her body, she stood up. Enraged, frightened and confident. She stormed off only to realised cat now had two miraculous', meaning he could raise an army.

Which is is exactly what he did.

 **Apparently you guys don't want me to give up on this fanfic account. Which is nice. But I guess you just want more which is fine by me. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. Not sure about purr felt start though. If you guys want that I'll begin to work on that two.**


End file.
